Akademia kreskówki cz.1
Akademia kreskówki cz. 1 odcinek serii Kreskówkowa Szkoła, autorstwa Asa i Krzysiulki Streszczenie Dzieci znanych bohaterów dostają tajemnicze listy, zapraszające do kreskówkowej szkoły. Niestety po drodze czeka na nich wiele przeszkód. Fabuła Ulice undertown. W śród wielu obcych przeciska się kraab. Trzyma metalową walizkę. Nagle pojawia się Shockquatch. Kraab przyspiesza kroki, lecz mimo to yeti strzela piorunem. Kosmity cywile odskakują przestraszeni. Schockquatch: Odsunąć się. Działania hudraulików. Kraab zaczął uciekać i mocniej trzymać walizkę. Elektryczny yeti chciał gonić wroga, lecz nad jego głową przeleciał Jetray. Jetray: Zajmę się tym Tato! Kosmita strzelił laserem w Kraaba, lecz spudłował. Wróg odwrócił się i wycelował laserem, lecz nie zauważył pościgu. Zadowolony odwrócił się, a tam tuż przed jego nosem, wisiał w powietrzu Jetray. Jetray: No hej. Jeden mały laser i kraab został pokonany. Kosmita odmienił się w Kena i wyjął walizkę z rąk Kraaba. Naprzeciw nadbiegł już Shockquatch, który z kolei odmienił się w Bena. Ken trzucił mu walizkę. Ben: Tak jak myśleliśmy. Nielegalna broń. Dorobiłeś się dużej kartoteki Kraab. Wtem obok bohaterów pojawia się tajemniczy portal i wyrzuca dziwny krążek wprost w ręce Kena. Inne miasto, w innym wymiarze. Nad ów miastem leci na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, znany wszystkim Rex Salazar. Niestety w jedno z nich uderza dziwny kryształ. Rex spadł na ziemię, szukająć wroga. Nagle pojawiły się kolejne kryształy. Chciały one, uporczywe uderzyć bohatera. Był on zmuszony ucieć do zaułku bez wyjścia. Odwrócił się, by stąd wyjść, lecz drogę zagrodził mu jasnowłosy młodzieniec. Oczy miał, nienaturalne zielone, a z jednej ręki wystawały mu odłamki kryształów. Dzięki temu można się domyślić kto atakował Rexa. Rex: Shawn! Miła niespodzianka! Shawn: Nie denerwuj mnie Rex! Zapędziłem cię w kozi róg. Jesteś zdany na moją łaskę. Rex: Spokojnie diamenciki. Muszę żartować. Odkąd ty i twoja banda spowodowaliście drugi wybuch nanitów, mam pełnię ręce roboty. Shawn: Och Rex, nie narzekaj. Świat pełen E.V.O jest super. Mówiąc to zaatakował Rexa, swoimi diamentami. Rex zrobił unik, lecz Shawn szykował się na kolejny atak. Nagle z boku, uderzył go wielki młot. To na pomoc ojcu przybył Max Salazar. Shawn szybko się podniósł, lecz przed nim stał teraz Rex, uzbrojony w łupniołapy i Max, z młotami. Shawn: Dobra. Widzimy się następnym razem. Nico!!! Nagle za Shawnem otwiera się portal, a ten tam wskakuje. Jednak za bohaterami pojawia się kolejne przejście. Byli oni gotowi do obrony, bo banda Shawna, często tak podróżuje, jednak z portali wyleciał tylko mały dysk. Znajdujemy się w królestwie pełnym ognia i lawy. Ten gorący ląd znajduje się w krainie, którą miejscowi nazywają Krainą Ooo. W ogrodzie śniadanie je królewska rodzina. Nagle bodbiega do nich ognisty pies, ich posłanieć. Pies: Królowo! Wrogie wojska wodnych potworów się zbliżają! KO: Co?! Wysłać najlepszych ognistych żołnierzy! Maria: Mamo, ja pójdę! Finn: Zezwalam. Maria czym prędzej biegła na wrogie wojska. KO: Kochanie?! Czemu ją puściłeś samą?! Finn: To strategia. Te wodne potwory ugaszą wszystkie nasze wojska, a Mari nic nie grozi. KO: Chcesz zobaczyć jak walczy? Finn: Tak. Choć popatrzymy. Finn i Królewna Ognia udali się na mury i patrzyli w dół. Tam ich własna córka, niszczy całe bataliony wrogów. Ciacha wodne story jak mało który rycerz gwardii królewskiej. Do walki używa też, oczywiście swej mocy pirokinezy. Ilu to już wrogów padło pod atakiem jej ognistych kul? Wiele potworów zostało pokonanych, dużo ich uciekło. Na polu bitwy została tylko garstka, szarżujących wrogów. KO: Styl walki ma po tobie. Finn: A po tobie ma... W tym momencie Maria używa fali płomieni, które niszczą niedobitki wroga. Finn: ...Temperament. Kiedy pod zamkiem ognia została tylko Maria, otworzył się portal i wyleciał z niego dziwny dysk. Przechodzimy do Szkoły, w małym mieście. Wśród wielu nastolatków wyróżnia się jedną dziewczyna. Blondynka była zła na nauczycielkę, która przed chwilą postawiła jej zły stopień. Ponad to spieszyła się do domu. Więć rozumiecie, że nie miała ochoty rozmówić się z nikim. Niestety podszedł do niej niski chłopiec w okularach. Miał on w ręce Róże. Jenna: Och! Witaj Maciej. Słuchaj spieszę się. Pogadamy kiedy indziej. Maciek: Czekaj! Bo zastanawiałem się, czy nie pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? Jenna: Wiesz, co? Ja obecnie chodzę z Kimem. W tym momencie do rozmowy dołącza inny chłopak. Kamil: Czekaj, a to my nie jesteśmy parą? Jenna: Kamil zerwałem z tobą dzisiaj rano. Przesz SMS. Sprawdź telefon. Kiedy chłopak wyjął komórkę, Jenna skorzystała z okazji i uciekła na dwór. Szła do domu jakby nigdy nic. Od zwykły dzień w szkole. Nagle pojawia się portal i wylatuje z niego dziwny dysk. Tajemniczy zamek, gdzieś w lesie. Zamek stanowi płątanie korytarzy i komnat. Nagle na jednym z korytarzy pojawia się elektryczna mysz. Zaraz za nią goni Wielki siedmiogłowy smok. W innej części zamku, pewna ruda dziewczyna czeka na przybycie myszy. Nita: Dalej. Ile to może trwać? Dziewczyna trzyma linę i stoi na podwyższeniu nad wielkimi drzwiami. W końcu przesz szparę w drzwiach wchodzi myszka, a za nią, rozwalająć drzwi, wchodzi Hydra. Potwór jednak poślizguje się na oleju i uderza się w ścianę. Nita puszcza linę, a na wroga spada wielka, metalowa krata. Do pokoju wbiega właściciel. A Nita zjeżdża na dół na linie. Nita: Panie właścicielu, spokojnie to nie prawdziwa Smok. Hydra z Mukrety to tak naprawdę Pan Wacław. Mówiąc to zdjęła maskę bestii. W środku siedział facet w kombinezonie sprzątacza. Nita: To było tak... Fred: ...Pan Wacław podczas spątanie znalazł skarb, ukryty w zamku... Daphne: ...I wymyślił mit o Hydrze, by wygonić ludzi z zamku. Nita: Mamo, Tato jesteście genialni! Skąd to wiecie? Nie było was przy mnie. Fred: Proszę cię. Rozwiązywaliśmy zagadki jak ciebie nie było na świecie. Rodzina wraca do wechikułu tajemnic, lecz otwiera się tajemniczy portal z którego wylatuje dysk. Jesteśmy w znów w zamku, jednak tym razem jest bardziej kolorowy. Znajduje się on w wymiarze zwanym Mewne. W jednej z komnat tanczą narwale, delfiny i inne słodkie stworzenia. Jest tam też księżniczka całej planety Love. Wśród imprezowiczów przechodzi postać Brata Love, Ray'a. Ray: Love, szukam cię bo całym zamku! Tata każe się zbierać. Idziemy na ziemię. Love: Czemu co chwila musimy latać na ziemię? To męczy! Rey: Nie tak jak tę twoje imprezy z Narwalami. Skąd ty je bierzesz? Love: Tajemnica zawodowa. Wtem na korytarzu słychać kroki. Do komnaty wchodzi Star Butterfly. Patrzy na imprezę z dziwnym grymasem. Star: Love jak możesz imprezować...bez tej muzyki?! Ray: Co?! Star wkłada do głośników płytę. Głośniki: DZIŚ DZIKO BĘDZIE TU I DZIWNIE BĘDZIE TEŻ... Love i jej mama tańczą do muzyki. Kiedy otwiera się portal i wylatuje z niego dysk. Jesteśmy na przedmieściach. Chłopak uderza głową w pień. Obok niego przechodzi chłopak. Marian: Pen, co ty robisz? Pen: Tosta...z pieńka. Marian odchodzi dziwiony. Obok Pena otwiera się portal i wylatuje z niego dysk. Wszyscy bohaterowie naraz naciskają guzik na dysku. Pojawia się tam dziwna postać. Jak to potem określił Ken: Miała wielkość Galwana, był on jednak niebieski i miał białą brodę. Był to znany wam Papa Smerf. Papa: Witajcie. Zostałeś wybrani. Pośród licznych wymiarów, ty masz szansę dołączyć do grona uczniów mojej szkoły. Szkoły kreskówek. Przyjdź dziś o 16:00 do... Każda osoba otrzymała unikatowy adres. Bohaterowie byli podnieceni. Każdy postanowił, po większym lub mniejszym wąchaniu, dołączyć do szkoły. Jesteśmy znów w świecie Ben 10. Ken spakował już wszystkie rzeczy. Kai: Ken, poradzisz sobie? Ken: Tak Mamo. Mam wszytko. Kai: Daj plecak. Ken: Nie! Ken łapie torbę przed mamą. Żegna się z Devlinem, Benem i May (postać jest czytelnikowi nieznana, ponieważ pojawi się dobierą w drugim sezonie Kosmicznych wakacji.) I ruszył w drogę. Doszedł do zaułku w mieście. Było już po godzinie 16, ale dalej nikogo nie było. Ken chciał już wracać kiedy zauważył, że w jego stronę leci kamień. Zamienił się w Czterorękiego. Tiara: Fajnie. Jak go nazywasz? Czteroręki: Czteroręki. Czekaj nie musisz tego wiedzieć. Po co mnie atakujesz? Tiara: No sorry, ale wykluczono by mnie z społeczeństwa kolegów jak tego nie zrobię. Tiara zaczęła atakować bohatera głazami, lecz mimo to siła Obcego wystarczyła, by je niszczyć. Wtem z plecaka Ken, który chłopak zostawił na ziemii przed walką, coś wyskoczyła, wprost na Tiarę. To Kamieny potwór Kena. Zaczął lizać dziewczynę. Tiara: Och, przestań. Piesek z kamienia, coś idealnego dla mnie. Tiara odkłada psa na ziemię. Po czym wyrywa skałę z ziemii i odlatuje na jej. Za Kenem pojawia się portal. Ken tam wchodzi. Max również szybko się spakował i ruszył na spotkanie nieznanemu. Jego miejscem była stary, dawno opuszczony magazyn. Kiedy tam zaszadł stało się coś dziwnego. Drzwi zamknęły się i nastała ciemność. Max wyciągnął z plecaka latarkę i zaświecił. Stała przed nim Ala Forsiasta. Dziewczyna uderzyła go z ogromną siłą. Chłopak uderzył w ścianę i zdziwił się, że wróg ma taką siłę. Jednak kiedy znów na nią spojrzał, zrozumiał. Max: Pancerz wspomagany? Ala: Tak. Fajna zabawka, co? Max aktywował łupniołapy i zaatakował wroga. Ala strzelała laserami, jednak Max obronił się przed nimi. Uderzył dziewczynę, a ta wyleciała przesz okno. Otworzył się portal, a Max wszedł do środka. Pen leży na trawie przed domem. Nic nie robi. Leży i patrzy się w niebo. Nagle z krzaków wyskakuje Mei Czas. Patrzy na Pena i nie jak ma zareagować. Mei: A ty nie idziesz na miejsce spotkania? Pen: Lubię placki. Mei: Trochę wyrwane z kontekstu, ale ok. Koło dwójki pojawia się portal. Mei kopię Pena, by wszedł do środka. Mei: Dobrze. Dalej. Maria musiała iść do miejsca którego nie lubiła, jezioro nimf. Nie lubiła jeziora ani nimf oczywiście. Jednak przy jeziorze stał tylko jakiś chłopak. Maria chciała do niego podejść, lecz zauważyła, że ma na sobie dziwne linie energetyczne. Chłopak odwrócił się i zmienił w wielkiego Robota. Użył lasera, przeciwko dziewczynie, lecz ta zrobiła unik. Maria: Hej, hej chłopie spokojnie. Junior: Sorry rozkaz z góry. Robot strzelał w dziewczynę cały czas. Nie mogła atakować, gdyż robiła uniki. Jednak udało się jej w końcu, użyć ognia. Robota ledwo to draśneło, mimo to uciekł. Pojawił się portal w który weszła Maria. Nita musiała wejść do swojego domku w lesie. Mimo to, nie było jej tam, kiedy przybył walczyć z nią W.W. Argrost. Kryptyda nie widział Nity na zewnątrz, chciał więć sprawdzić środek. Niestety wszedł na pułapkę dla niedźwiedzi. Kiedy z niej wyszedł spadła mu na głowę siatka ze stali. Wtedy pojawiła się Nita. Wiktor: Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę? Nita: Pierwsza zasada pułapkologi. Spodziewaj się, niespodziewanego. Otworzył się portal w który weszła. Ray i Love podróżują razem. Idą przesz ciemny, mokry las. Love jest zachwycona, Jej brat trochę mniej. Ray: Nie dziwi cię, że kazali nam iść na mroczne bagna, siedliska potworów? Love: A co w tym dziwnego? Nagle pojawia się przed nimi dwójka dzieci w ich wieku. Love: Hej!!! Ray: Czekaj. Oni zwiastują mi kłopotu. Jack i Julia: Masz rację gdyż: Te dwie niecnoty! To kłopoty! By uchronić świat od dewastacji! By zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy naszej nacji! By miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji! By gwiazd dosięgnąć, będziemy walczyć! Julia! Jack! Zespół "R" walczy w służbie zła! Więc poddaj się, lub do walki stań! Meowth: Miau! To fakt! Ray: Kim wy jesteście?! Jack: Jesteśmy dziećmi najlepszych członków zespołu R. Nie wygracie z nami! Love: Babeczkowa bomba. Z różdżki Love wyleciała bebeczka, która eksplodowała. Wrogowie odlecieli w nieznane. Otworzył się portal, a dzieci weszły do środka. Wszyscy bohaterowie byli w końcu w jednym miejscu. Na jałowej pustyni. To była pułapka. Najważniejsze Wydarzenia *Bohaterowie debiutują *Złoczyńcy debiutują *Bohaterowie są daleko od szkoły Postacie *Ken Tennyson *Max Salazar *Pen Ed *Maria Mertens *Jenna Bravo *Nita Jones * Love Butterfly * Ray Butterfly Wrogowie *Ala Forsiasta *Mei Czas *Tiara Markov *W.W Agrost *Jo King *Megatron Junior *Julia R *Jack R Kosmici Ben *Shocksquatch Ken *Jetray *Czteroręki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Kreskówkowa Szkoła